The field of communications has become increasingly important in today's society. In particular, the ability to effectively gather, associate, and organize information presents a significant obstacle: especially for component manufacturers, system designers, and network operators. Identifying potential experts can provide a practical resource that obviates the need to develop knowledge, which has already been accumulated and can be helpful to any business entity. As new communication platforms and technologies become available, new protocols should be developed in order to optimize the characterization of experts. Certain issues have arisen in data monitoring scenarios in which experts are sought to be identified. Hence, the ability to provide a viable data discovery mechanism for deriving experts presents a significant challenge to system designers, software engineers, and network operators alike.